


Reassurance

by imifumei



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imifumei/pseuds/imifumei
Summary: Sometimes, life is tough if your name is Hiro. Sometimes, the only one who can bail you out is someone who's in the same boat.
Relationships: Kusano Hironori/Uchi Hiroki
Kudos: 1





	Reassurance

Originally posted to LiveJournal, 13 Sept 2009.

**Title:** Reassurance  
 **Pairing:** Hiro^2 (Uchi Hiroki/Kusano Hironori)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Genre:** RPS, porn, a little angst  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. Written for fun, not profit.  
 **Word Count:** ~2200  
 **Summary:** Sometimes, life is tough if your name is Hiro. Sometimes, the only one who can bail you out is someone who's in the same boat.

Kusano is sitting in some tiny no-name bar drinking alone, trying to figure out why he feels this way, but he's not trying too hard. He feels a long arm drape around his shoulders and is just about to look up and protest when an old, familiar, smooth-as-silk voice speaks low in his ear, "Hey, Baby."

Kusano chuckles into is beer and without even glancing at his new drinking partner mutters, "Knock it off, Uchi," shrugging out of his loose embrace.

Uchi settles in comfortably at the bar next to him and orders a round for them both. "What are you doing here?"

"Drinking, what are you doing here?"

"I live here, dumbass. This is my neighborhood."

Kusano vaguely recalls knowing someone in this neighborhood so he's not too surprised.

"I saw you in the magazines. For Pi's birthday."

"Oh, yeah."

"How is he? haven't seen him in a while."

"He's good. He's Pi, he pretty much just rolls with everything, so . . yeah. He's good."

"That's good."

They shoot the shit for a while, talking about nothing in particular; working, not working, mutual friends they have or haven't seen, their families, Kusano's travels. Out of nowhere, Kusano interrupts a story Uchi is telling, for whose benefit he's not quite sure, about some crazy chick he met at some crazy bar in Hokkaido last time he was there.

". . .and then she-"

"Do you ever think- I'm sorry, nevermind, go ahead."

"No, 'Do I ever think' what?"

"Do you ever think about if we hadn't been such raging morons. . ."

"I thought they never pinned that on you."

Kusano shakes his head. "Not the point. I spent all of my time jerking people around. Whether or not I _was_ doing it didn't make any difference. Everyone _thought_ I did. I was just an idiot kid without enough supervision."

_Silence_ , then, Uchi sighs "Yeah, I think about it."

"God, don't you miss them?"

"You were with Pi for his birthday like two weeks ago."

"It's not the same."

"I know it's not. It's not the same with me and Eito either."

"I miss Koyama and Shige."

"Do you see them still?"

"Sure, Koyama calls all the time, we get together with Shige when we're all in the same place and when he's not too busy with school or whatever. But, you know, after I left, they became a unit. I don't blame them. They love each other or whatever. They're so gay. Not to be a dick, I mean, I'm glad they're happy and we're still friends, but now it's me and them, not us. I miss when we were all just buds."

"Yeah, I miss Ryo."

"You _are_ still buds."

"Yeah, but like you said. It's just not the same. Sometimes it's hard to be around them. Because they are doing so well, you know?"

"I had a great night with good friends and two weeks later, I'm still drinking over it. Believe me, I know." Kusano lays his head on Uchi's shoulder, because what the hell, it's available.

"Yeah, I thought you might." Uchi ruffles his hair. "Dude, would it kill you to get a conditioning treatment?"

Kusano ignores him. "We're never going to be together again, are we?"

"I don't know."

Kusano looks up at Uchi through hooded eyes. He thinks for a second that Uchi is one of the very few people in the entire world who have a clue what he's lost. If anything, Uchi may be worse-off because he was in two groups.

The thing about starting your adult life in JE is that you fully expect one day to be famous. The idea of not being famous is a crushing blow. Uchi knows this and has spent his last couple of years trying very hard not to think about it. Now here is Kusano, his old band-mate, the perfect living picture of the part of his life that Uchi does not want to think about. Maybe, Uchi thinks, if he kisses Kusano fast enough, he'll stop unintentionally twisting the knife Uchi has been carrying around in his chest since he stabbed himself with it in 2005. Uchi's hand is still on top of his head and he slides it down to cup the back of Kusano's neck.

Kusano leans into Uchi's touch, blinking up at him, "Hiroki, I don't want to be forgotten."

Uchi is already heading in for the kiss when he hears this and he winces a little just before their lips meet and his barely-repressed loathing of past-Hiroki may make the kiss a little harder than it was intended to be. Uchi is surprised when Kusano responds fully, gripping the collar of Uchi's shirt and leaning in for more. Uchi breaks away to glance around the bar, it really is a tiny place, maybe 6 or 8 seats, but they are the only ones here. Still, he'd seen Kusano from the street and he'd learned from his mistake and didn't need another scandal interfering with the working he was once again, finally, getting.

He leans in, keeping his eyes on the street-facing window, and tongues Kusano's lower lip to gauge how receptive he might be to more. His answer comes in the form of a low whine, a hand on his thigh, and Kusano sucking Uchi's tongue into his mouth. Uchi whips his wallet out and throws about twice what they collectively owe onto the bar before grabbing Kusano's hand and practically diving into the street. He leads a slightly dazed but excited Kusano to his apartment and doesn't bother turning a light on as he slams the door behind them and rounds on Kusano.

He presses his glossed lips to Kusano's slightly chapped ones, _he's such a boy_ , and tries to take it a little more slowly than the kiss in the bar promised. He figures they both need this to last a little while, the feeling of being desired, but Kusano's tongue is dipping into his mouth, searching for his own, and Kusano's hands are pushing his jacket off and pulling his shirt out of his pants before working his way up the buttons. Okay, maybe he's wrong about needing it to last. Maybe they just need it, period.

He whips off Kusano's sweatshirt and t-shirt, the boy really needed to improve his wardrobe, and unbuckles his belt to grab his tight little ass. The belt, and not the ass, as it turns out was the only thing holding the pants on. Uchi shakes his head at world fashions but his lips don't break from Kusano's. At least not until Kusano's arms brace on his shoulders and he hops up, legs deftly wrapping around Uchi's waist and his mouth latches on to Uchi's neck. Then Uchi is very glad he'd had his hands on Kusano's ass, otherwise they may have toppled straight to the floor-from shock. Instead he braces Kusano back against the door. He just hadn't expected Kusano to be so enthusiastic. He also can't believe he's about to ask, "Hiro?"

Kusano pauses in his task of kissing every centimeter of Uchi's neck only very briefly, "Yeah, Hiro?"

Uchi means to laugh a little but it comes out as a moan when Kusano nibbles, "Ah, are you seriously going to let me top you? No persuasion needed?"

"Not if you don't get me to the fucking bed."

Uchi hears that as his cue to heave Kusano off of the door and head to said bed. His apartment is really only the one room, but the carry across it seems long. "You're heavy." He says as he leans over the bed and drops Kusano on it, following right on top of him.

"I grew up." Kusano punctuates this statement with a sloppy, lascivious kiss and a roll of his hips up into Uchi who can feel how much his ex-bandmate has grown through his pants and Kusano's boxers. Uchi groans into his mouth and grinds against him a few times, relishing the friction of his tight pants. Kusano squirms after a few seconds, though, and Uchi remembers that a zipper grinding against you shielded only by boxers is not an especially comfortable thing.

"Sorry." He mutters when he pulls back and goes to the bedside table to seek out condoms and lube and tossing them on the bed. To his shock, and intense pleasure, Kusano tears off his boxers and lubes his own fingers up, spreading his legs wide for Uchi to see what he's doing as he stands frozen beside the bed. He pushes a finger in without preamble, no stroking, no circling his rim, just pushes it in and throws his head back with a moan and Uchi wonders how he never realized how hot Kusano was. He just stands there watching, and panting in time with Kusano, as he gets painfully hard and Kusano slips in another finger and then a third, brushing his own spot and crying out.

He barely whispers, "Hiro-"

"Do you need a written invitation? Hurry up or I'll finish without you."

Uchi makes quick work of his pants and kneels on the bed before Kusano, for once unsure of how to proceed. Kusano's fingers leave himself as he leans forward to lick precum from Uchi's cock and sucking the head in and out between his lips while he pats the bed for the condom and unwraps it. He leans back to roll the condom onto Uchi's flushed length, adding a little more lube, and then snakes his arms around his shoulders to pull Uchi down on top of him.

"I wouldn't have thought I'd have to do so much of the work with you." Then he says in English, " _C'mon_ , Hiro, _Fuck me_."

Uchi's English is not good, but he recognizes this phrase and doesn't hesitate to press into Kusano's welcoming heat, squeezing his entire length. He stills to give Kusano a second to adjust and is glad for his long torso as he arches over to kiss Kusano more tenderly than Kusano seems to expect.

His hands come up off the bed to cup Uchi's face and kiss him back with everything he has. It's sweet and caring and he whimpers a little over the emotion he's embarrassed to be feeling. He whispers, "Please, Hiro," into Uchi's luxurious mouth and he finally starts to move inside him.

_It isn't the quick tumble he'd initially expected, and it isn't the slow love-making he tried to steer them toward when they'd arrived at his place. It's a comfortable medium. It's the friendliest, most mutually satisfying sex he has had in a long time_ \--he'll think later, later when Kusano's hands aren't digging into the muscles of his back, pulling himself up next to Uchi's face, when Kusano's tongue isnt hot against his earlobe. When breathy grunts aren't vibrating against his hairline, when delicious heat isn't squeezing the life out of him with every draw and thrust.

Kusano is far hotter than Uchi remembers him being and it doesn't seem fair. It's going to be over too soon for him and he wants it to last until he can see Kusano's face when he falls over the edge. Kusano whines with displeasure when Uchi pushes him down into the bed but changes his mind abruptly when Uchi hooks his arms under his knees and hitches him up for a better angle.

If Kusano's moans weren't enough, Uchi knows he's hitting his spot just right when the heat gets tighter and he feels like he's suffocating as he pushes though the resistance of Kusano's arching body. " _Hiro, HiroahhHiro_ "

Uchi briefly wonders if Kusano is getting off a little on moaning his own name, but the thought is fleeting as he realizes that he's going to come soon and something in him _needs_ Kusano to come first. He knows this is 'comfort sex' and it's not usually his thing, but right now it's as though he needs Kusano to feel better before he can feel better himself. His hands are both occupied, so, "Touch yourself, Hiro."

Kusano wastes no time complying, his hand flying up and down his stiff cock and Uchi can feel it from inside him. He's hammering hard into Kusano's slick opening and revelling in his moaning. He doesn't think Kusano could possibly get any tighter but he does, just before he comes all over his tan belly and Uchi can't think of sight hotter than the one in front of him right now before his vision blanks and he loses himself as well.

Hours later, well, minutes, but it felt longer, Kusano pushes him off and pulls the condom off of his softening cock, tossing it into the bin he keeps by the bed for this express purpose and grabbing a few tissues to wipe himself off. He snuggles into Uchi's shoulder and Uchi has enough sense to pull a cover over them.

"I'm awesome, right? Not forgettable?" Kusano murmurs into his chest.

Uchi thinks about it, he wonders why Kusano, who comes off as so confident, would think people wouldn't remember him but then he thinks about how he has struggled to keep his career afloat and how it's only really paying off now and he remembers that he often thinks the same thing about himself.

Finally he says, "No, Hiro, You're pretty unforgettable," but from the sound of even breathing next to him, he realizes he's just talking to himself. He feels better anyway. He needed the reminder.


End file.
